Enamorándose del enemigo
by Lucy Keira
Summary: Hermione Granger, hija de un funcionario, novia del lider de una banda llamado Ronald Weasley, es obligada a ir a un viaje familiar junto a sus padres y los Malfoy. Allí tendrá que pasar tiempo con su viejo enemigo Draco Malfoy a quien no ve hace años.


'_Mierda. Otra vez llegaré tarde'._ Pensaba un joven mientras corría hacia la casa de su novia, la hermosa hija de un exitoso funcionario de Inglaterra. Ya llevaban 2 años juntos. Él, provenía de una familia común, seguía viviendo con sus padres y su bella hermana menor. Sus otros cuatro hermanos estaban viviendo solos o con sus amadas novias, pero él no podía ya que su novia y él tenían 19 años y no estaban listos. Ella, era hija única, la nena de papá, la chica mimada. Aunque no lo parecía, era muy educada y para nada egoísta. Era estudiosa y humilde. Estaba en la facultad de abogacía. Era una alumna ejemplar.

Al fin llegó a la enorme mansión de la chica. Su pelo se había revuelto y a las flores que llevaba se le habían salido algunos pétalos. Tocó el timbre mientras se rascaba la nuca. A los minutos, una hermosa chica con rizos color canela salió para correr a besar a su novio. Después de un beso apasionado la chica se separó de su novio. Mientras agarraba el cuello de su camisa.

-Llegas tarde Ronald Weasley.-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras levantaba las cejas-

-Perdóneme señorita Hermione Granger.-dijo Ron siguiendo el juego de su novia-Se me hizo tarde con el ensayo. Harry, Dean y Neville estaban muy distraídos hoy.

-No importa.-contestó Hermione-Es que pensé que nos íbamos a pasar todo el día juntos, ya que mañana viajo junto a la familia Malfoy.-dijo y Ron pudo notar una nota de enojo en su voz-

-Ya se que no te llevas bien con los Malfoy, pero no te preocupes, sólo serán 20 días.-dijo tratando de sonar convincente-Además ¿que sabes? Tal vez ahora ése tonto del hijo del señor Malfoy ya haya madurado y sea bueno contigo. Hace años que no lo ves. Eso sí, te hace algo malo, me lo dices y lo mato.

-Tal vez… No te preocupes, te llamaré todos los días para no aburrirme y no extrañar tu hermosa voz de cantante.-dijo y le dio otro pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios-

Entraron a la enorme casa y Hermione puso las hermosas pero desaliñadas flores que Weasley le había regalado en un florero. Pasaron toda la tarde encerrados en la habitación de ésta, besándose y acariciándose como si fuera a acabarse el mundo.

**Mientras tanto en ****la mansión Malfoy.**

Un chico con ojos grises y pelo rubio casi blanco se paseaba por su enorme habitación. Hijo del primer ministro de Gran Bretaña. Lo tenía todo, y aún así, no dejaba de ser un malagradecido, antipático y arrogante joven. Una hermosa chica morocha de piel blanca lo esperaba acostada en su cama, nada más que ella estaba profundamente dormida. Desde hacía mucho él ya no la quería, pero no podía dejarla, era divertido jugar con ella, además era la **'dulce'** hija del mejor amigo de su padre.

Rascó su cabeza y buscó su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se puso unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca la cual arremangó para no acalorarse tanto y unas zapatillas viejas. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió rápido sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

Tomó las llaves de su moto y salió de su oscura pero elegante mansión. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba, montó su moto y se dirigió al bar de siempre.

Astoria Greengrass, quien era la bartender, sonrió al verlo entrar.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que llegarías tan temprano.-dijo la chica mientras preparaba un trago para el rubio-

-Tenía que hacerlo, mañana me voy ¿recuerdas?-dijo molesto-

-Tranquilo Draco, sólo son 20 días.-dijo la chica mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Draco con su tono antipático-

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida la joven-

-Dame un beso en los labios, ¿o estamos en jardín de niños?-dijo-

La chica lo miró un poco molesta por su actitud y se acercó rápidamente a él para darle un feroz y apasionado beso. Pero se separó a los minutos.

-¿Como está Pansy?-preguntó la chica apoyándose en la barra-

-Durmiendo en mi cama.-contestó Draco-Al fin se quedó dormida.-Astoria rió-

-¿Que es lo malo del viaje de mañana? Te alejarás de Pansy Parkinson.-dijo mientras Malfoy tomaba un sorbo de su trago-

-Que viajaré con los Grangers, detesto a su hija. Estaba feliz de no haberla visto por diez años y mi padre tuvo que arruinarlo todo con éste estúpido viaje.


End file.
